


Hidden Things and Volcanoes

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend the day at home playing games with your parents ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Things and Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @sextydean on tumblr: "...reader insert whose parents are dean and cas? ...can they have a day of fun where they play games like hide and seek, that lava game where you jump from couch to couch, etc...(and um can the reader be well um 5 or something like that age?)"  
> ...
> 
> note: the story is from the perspective of a five-year-old reader.

You start to panic.

What was supposed to take ten minutes quickly turned into twenty. Thirty-five minutes. And now an hour.

You’ve looked everywhere but you can’t find Daddy _or_ Daddy. Bottom lip pushed out in a pout and head hanging low, you head to the Bunker’s kitchen. Just as you’re about to climb onto one of the chairs at the table, you suddenly hear shuffling and then a grunt. With your eyes, you follow the sound to a cabinet under the sink. Apprehensive, but already tasting triumph on your tongue, you step away from the chair and slowly make your way toward the cabinet, an arm stretched out in front of you.

Finally, you stop in front of the cabinet, open the door, and scream.

“Daddy! I found you!” You begin to jump up and down victoriously as Angel Daddy (well…your _other_ daddy and Uncle Sammy call him Castiel) extracts his cramped body from the small confinement. Standing up, he stretches.

“That…will be the last time I ever hide in a place that small. That was unpleasant.”

You giggle and continue bouncing, your short arms reaching up for your dad.

“Angel! Angel! Angel!” you request.

Smiling, Angel Daddy reaches down and picks you up. Face to face now, he plants a small kiss on your forehead. “I don’t know if we can play Angel just yet – we still have to find Dean, Y/N.”

“We can do both…” you protest softly.

Daddy looks away, brow furrowed, thinking. You worry for a moment…maybe he doesn’t want to play Angel anymore…

“Alright, we’ll do both,” he decides, and you smile in relief. From your position in his arms, Angel Daddy lifts you up and places you in a sitting position on his shoulders. You giggle and wrap your arms around his head in a hug.

“Let’s go!” you declare. You stretch your arms out to your sides as the lights begin to flicker. A blue-white light shines from Daddy, and you know that behind you are the shadows of two large wings.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Ready,” you confirm, your arms poised.

In a flash, the two of you are searching the Bunker, you flapping your arms in time to the rush of Angel Daddy’s wings. This was the game Angel.

After about thirty seconds, you appear in Uncle Sammy’s room and the light from Daddy begins to dim until it fades completely. You put your own “wings” down as Daddy lifts you once more off his shoulders and sets you down on the floor.

“He’s in here,” Daddy reports, looking around the room with narrow eyes.

Your eyes widen. “But we’re not s’posed to play in Uncle Sammy’s room without asking…”

“Which is…exactly why Dean would hide in here,” Daddy explains. “He knows you wouldn’t look in here.”

Your eyes widen more and your mouth forms into a small ‘O’. “Ooooh….that’s so sneaky…” you remark.

“Indeed.”

The two of you spread out, looking around the room, checking behind furniture, in the closet, and in the bathroom.

After about five minutes, you scream again.

“Aha! I _found_ you, Daddy!”

Lying on your side and looking under the bed, two green eyes stare back at you.

“Took you long enough, kiddo!” Hunter Daddy exclaims, making his way out from under the bed. Arms above his head, stretching, Daddy yawns. “I’m pretty sure I fell asleep at least twice under there.”

Laughing, you start spinning around feeling victorious.

“I found you! I found you! I found you!” you sing.

“Yeah – like after an hour!” Hunter Daddy teases, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. You laugh, but keep up your song.

“…I found you! I found you! I found you!”

The three of you leave Uncle Sammy’s room, Angel Daddy leading the way and you still being carried.

“What do you want to play now?” Angel Daddy asks.

“Uummm….” you think. How ‘bout….lava!”

“Floor’s lava?” Hunter Daddy repeats.

“Yeah! Floor’s lava!”

…

You’re all in the War Room, chairs and cushions spread out haphazardly across the floor. You and Hunter Daddy each stand on your own cushion on one side of the room, Angel Daddy refereeing from the sidelines.

“Alright,” Angel Daddy begins. “You both know the rules: whoever makes it to the staircase first, wins. And…of course…watch out for the moving pieces.”

Heart beating fast, you wait for Daddy to say ‘go’, already imagining yourself the winner. You always win.

“Ready…set… _go_!”

You take off! First jumping to a nearby chair, then another cushion, and then jumping to the table. Temporarily stuck, you appraise your situation and realize that your choices are slim. Your next and only landing spot is a cushion – but using his powers, Angel Daddy made it so that the cushion slides back and forth along the floor, about a foot in either direction.

It takes about ten seconds, but you time it right and are able to land successfully on the cushion.

“Yeesss!” you celebrate, arms raised. Looking over to see Hunter Daddy’s progress, you see that he is about two spots away from winning.

“Oh no!” you cry. Panicking, you jump to the next chair, and then to another chair, and to another cushion within seconds. You’re only one spot away now – but so is Daddy.

Hunter Daddy has a cushion as his last target and you have a chair. Angel Daddy makes both spots slide left and right, raising the stakes. You look over to Hunter Daddy and he meets your gaze.

“Close game today, huh, kiddo?”

“Nuh uh!” you protest. “I’m gonna win!”

Daddy shrugs, preparing his stance for a final jump. “I don’t think so, munchkin...I’ve got a pretty good shot-“

Abruptly, you take your leap, almost missing the chair, but regaining your balance quickly. Seeing the staircase, you take a final jump and –

Land right into Hunter Daddy’s arms.

“Ah, man!” you complain. “It wasn’t fair! I had a chair – the cushion’s easier! I woulda won!”

“Yeah, okay,” Daddy teases, tickling you. You shriek and giggle, but in between breaths you demand “Rematch! Rematch!”

Angel Daddy walks over. “How about rock-paper-scissors?” he suggests. “To be fair, Dean…the chair was a bit difficult.”

“Alright, alright,” Hunter Daddy concedes with a smile, putting you down. Taking a knee to be at your eye level, he makes a fist with one hand.

“Rock! Paper! Scissors!” you both call out.

You throw rock and Daddy throws scissors.

“Yay! I wiiin!” you yell, jumping up and down.

“Hold on, hold on – best two out of three.”

“ _Daddy_!” you giggle.  

“I don’t give up so easy, munchkin. C’mon – one more.”

You look up at Angel Daddy and he shrugs.

“Humor him, Y/N.”

You laugh and get ready to play again, curling your small hand into a fist. But you know you’ll win again. Uncle Sammy taught you the trick…

“Rock! Paper! Scissors!”

You throw rock again.

And Daddy throws scissors.

“Yaaay! I win for _real_ now!” you cheer.

Hunter Daddy laughs, letting you have your moment. You throw your arms around his neck and he almost falls back from the sudden force, but he wraps his arms around you protectively.

You give him a quick kiss on the cheek and pull back slightly, cupping his face with your tiny hands. Resting your forehead against his, you giggle and say softly:

“Always with the scissors, Daddy!”

 


End file.
